


Handily Done

by giantsequoia



Series: Star-crossed [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/pseuds/giantsequoia
Summary: For a prompt. Kaidan catches sight of something he can't look away from.





	Handily Done

Shepard leaned back in his chair and stretched comfortably, then rubbed his belly. “ _Damn_ , that was good. You really do know how to cook a steak, Major.”

“Mmhm.” Kaidan was still chewing as he cut up the last little piece on his plate. He swallowed and indicated Shepard his fork. “You just wait until I have a real grill in front of me. Then I’ll show you how to _really_ cook a steak.”

“I don’t see how it could make that much of a difference,” Shepard said, watching him slyly.

Kaidan snorted as he stuck his fork in his second-last bite of steak. “Of course it makes a difference! Your stovetop’s heat transfer coefficient is-”

Shepard was now grinning. Kaidan cut himself off suddenly, staring at him. Or was he? Not quite _at_ him; at something slightly lower than his eyes.

“Kaidan?” Shepard asked, confused. “What-”

Now it was _his_ turn to cut himself off as a goofy smile spread across Kaidan’s face and he covered his mouth, clearly trying to stifle laughter. His eyes didn’t move.

“Seriously, _what_?” Shepard asked, still smiling because he couldn’t not when Kaidan had such delight on his face, but he couldn’t fathom what was so funny.

“You-” Kaidan set his fork down, one hand still covering his lower face as he glanced up at Shepard’s eyes and then back down. “You have-”

He started laughing, apparently unable to keep it in any longer.

“I have....” Shepard prompted, gesturing encouragingly, curious but altogether happy just to watch Kaidan laugh.

“Something in your teeth,” Kaidan finally said through his giggles. “Something green, and... and _big_.”

“Oh my god!” Shepard threw up his hands and looked around as if hoping for sympathy from some non-existent company. “How long has it been there?!”

“No idea,” Kaidan said, still snickering. “I just noticed it.”

Shepard sighed dramatically and gave Kaidan a Look. He reached out and plucked a toothpick from the holder without looking, slowly arranging his face into a wide, toothy grin.

Kaidan slapped the table and shook his head, guffawing indecorously and still trying to cover his mouth even though it wasn’t stifling his mirth at all. He watched with fascination as Shepard slowly, deliberately, started picking his teeth.

“Not there,” Kaidan said helpfully. “No – to the left. Other left. One more. _There_ it is. Oh... bit deeper... there, you got it. Wow. Handily done, Commander.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Shepard said seriously, but lightening it with a smile and a wink.

“Shit.” Kaidan was still laughing. “Next time I think I’ll use a smaller bay leaf in the salad.”


End file.
